Harmony Smurf (Empath stories)
"He's got a gift for music. He should have smurfed it in for something else." :- Jokey Harmon Ising "Harmony" Smurf is a Smurf character who appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality Harmony is always eager to show his "musical talent" to anyone who is willing and brave enough to endure listening to him. He somehow never sees himself as being untalented and off-key, although during the time that the Smurfs had Gargamel's magic egg, he wished that he was the best horn player, and the egg granted the wish. Despite this setback, Empath keeps encouraging Harmony to do his best. Apparently Empath's encouragements have paid off over time, as Harmony wrote a musical score for the Smurf Theater production of ''Queen Esther'' and a wedding song for Empath and Smurfette's wedding. One time Harmony wanted to write an original symphony, but when he was unable to come up with more than a few notes to write, Plagiaro the ghost offered an "original" symphony that he wrote that Harmony could claim as his own under a signed contract. After the symphony was played at the Smurfstock Festival of that year, Harmony was then spirited away by Plagiaro to fulfill his part of the contract. Papa Smurf then took Plagiaro to court to contest the contract, and with the help of the Village Smurphony Orchestra proved that the "original" symphony Plagiaro claimed to write was actually a series of pieces that were stolen from other musicians. Harmony felt so ashamed of ever passing off another person's work as his own that he wouldn't play his own music again until Papa Smurf told him that any music he would write himself would be worth a thousand symphonies. Harmony does not like smoking or taking any kind of mood-altering substance other than drinking wine. At one time Harmony was addicted to the powerful magic of the Orb Of Euphoria that was given to Poet by Allura the witch, but after Empath helped break his addiction, Poet foreswore the use of any sort of magic for inspiration. Role He is a musician who tries to get other Smurfs to listen to his music, despite the fact that he is always off-key. Surprisingly, the only known time he actually played good music was at Empath and Smurfette's wedding. He also serves as the village herald, used by Papa Smurf to summon the other Smurfs together for public announcements. Occasionally, Farmer uses Harmony's "talents" in order to make it rain for his vegetable crops. His favorite instrument is his trumpet, which he never goes anywhere without. It is worth noting that, although Harmony in the cartoon show normally plays the role of the village siren whenever there's danger, that particular role in the EMPATH story series has been given over to Crazy who has that role in the [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]]. When the smurfopedia became widely popular among the Smurfs, Harmony became the village's music archivist, storing all music in a memory format that can be downloaded onto the Pocket Player and the Pocket Mirror Phone. Abilities * Competent Musician, though his skill has improved over the years since Empath returned home for good Appearance Harmony usually carries his horn with him wherever he goes. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Harmony Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Musicians Category:Gag characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports